A Hufflepuff's Bad Day
by CastielMalfoy
Summary: Cedric loses focus at school and pays the price for it. WARNING this contains spanking of a teenager. Part one of the Bad Day series.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes:

Hi! I'm new here so please be patient with me! In my world Cedric doesn't die and

my Bad Days series will be based around him and his friends at Hogwarts.

I noticed there weren't many Cedric spanking stories so I decided to write my own.

Sorry if they're not good! :'( If you have any suggestions all help is welcomed!

 **DISCLAIMER** : I don't own these characters and I will make no profits off of these stories. All of my stories will contain spankings.

Cedric ascended up the last flight of stairs, panting from running. He had gotten distracted in the library and was late for class…again. McGonagall was going to kill him. He continued running down the hall and halted in front of the door. He stood there for a moment catching his breath with his hand on the door handle. He'd only missed 10 minutes, maybe he'll just get a slight scolding or detention t worst.

He opened the door and immediately found McGonagall at the front of the class, arms crossed, eyes set on him as if she had been waiting for him. His stomach dropped immediately.

" _I'm dead…"_ he thought while swallowing hard.

"Ah, I see you've decided that my class was worth your time Mr. Diggory."

Cedric bowed his head in shame. "Sorry Miss. I lost track of time."

"That's the third time this month. Perhaps you need to be taught the importance of time management. Come up to the front please." Minerva said while pulling a paddle from her desk drawer.

Cedric head shot up, eyes wide, his heart starting to race. He had never been spanked before. He was always fairly quiet and usually always well behaved. He was the Hufflepuff Perfect for crying out loud. He was the one that was supposed to be setting an example for his fellow students. He stole a glance at the class, making eye contact with a few students. He flushed red and hung his head again. He slowly made his way to his desk to drop off his books and buy as much time as possible. He set his books down next to Hermione who gave him a sympathetic look before returning her attention to her parchment.

"Sometime today Mr. Diggory. Just because you're ok with wasting my time doesn't mean that I am." McGonagall said paddle in hand, the other on her hip.

"He swallowed hard and walked up to her desk. "Please Miss" He started. "I uhm ... My parents never…" He was so embarrassed he couldn't say it out loud.

"Right then. Hands on the desk, bend at the waist, and brace yourself."

He was breathing quickly and was already sweating. He'd seen other students get paddled. Just last week Draco got paddled by Snape of all professors and had tears with just four swats. Cedric lowered himself the way McGonagall told him too, eyes focused on the desk in front of him.

Once he was in position Minerva pulled his belt loop up making his pant taught." Let's see, three times in one month…I'll double that and make it six swats."

" _SIX?"_ he thought _"How will I handle six? Everyone will see me cry- oh god everyone is watching."_ He took one more glance at the class. Thankfully for him most of the students were pretending to focus on their parchments. Others were watching with the same panicked look that he had and others seemed to enjoy seeing him reprimanded. Cedric looked down and his hands and hoped this would go by quickly.

"I won't be going easy on you just because this is your first. I treat all my students the same. May this be an encouragement to take your education more seriously."

"Yes Miss, I'm sorry." _"Fuck"_ he could already feel himself tearing up and they hadn't even started yet. There was a brief moment of silence and then

CRACK

His body jolted forward from the force of the impact first and then he felt the pain blossom. He squeezed his eyes shut. _"Ok, ok, that's not the worst pain ever. I can handle this..."_

CRACK

Minerva brought the paddle down again in the same spot as the first. Cedric gasped. The pain was getting worse.

CRACK

"Oh!" Cedric exclaimed in pain. _"No, this hurts. This hurts so bad. I can't handle three more."_

His eyes were brimmed with tears. If this is what getting spanked feels like he was absolutely never going to be late to class again.

CRACK

A fourth paddle swat came down and Cedric grunted and tightened his grip on the desk. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His ass felt like it was on fire and the tears in his eyes were threatening to fall.

"These last two will happen together, get ready." McGonagall said. She tightening her grip on his pants so that his butt was lifted higher, giving the paddle direct access to his sit spots. Cedric took a deep breath.

CRACK CRACK

Directly to the fleshy part where his butt meets his legs. "Ahh" Cedric shouted while squeezing his eyes shut again, his tears finally spilling.

"There. Keep this is mind next time. Please return to your desk. And ten points from Hufflepuff." She said putting the paddle away.

Cedric slowly pushed himself up wincing in pain. He stiffly made his way back to his desk and gently sat himself down. He whined quietly through tight lips when his butt came in contact with his chair.

McGonagall started class and he just sat there with his head down staring at his parchment, a few tears still rolling out silently. He couldn't believe how bad this hurt.

Suddenly Hermione's hand was in front of him with a tissue. He took it and looked up at her thankfully. He wiped his tears away and sat there silently, ashamed, for the rest of the lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

I FOUND IT!

I had lost this chapter for months but I finally found it

so tell me what you think! There is a third part but that

leads into A Slytherin's Bad Day so you'll have to wait ;)

Cedric was in the bathroom after class staring at himself in the mirror. He came into the bathroom to check the damage McGonagall had caused but had yet been brave enough to look. He realized it was getting close for his next class to start, potions with Snape.

"It's now or never." He said to his reflection.

He turned around, turned around, took a deep breath, and looked over his shoulder. His butt was a warm pink almost red. He could already make out the bruises that were forming. He gingerly touched one of the bruises and flinched. It was still very tender.

He couldn't help but look at the ceiling and feel sorry for himself. Quidditch practice was going to suck. He redid his pants and patted down his face with cold water in an attempt to get rid of his red cheeks and puffy eyes.

"Shit!" he said suddenly remembering class.

Snape is the last professor he wanted to piss off. He quickly grabbed his things and ran to Snape's class. Maybe he'd make it on time.

No such luck.

He opened the door and was face to face with Snape immediately. He jumped back startled.

"Hmm Mr. Diggory here seems to think he's too good to be on time for my class." Snape said circling Cedric.

"No no not at all, I was in the restroom." Cedric said slightly panicked. Everyone was staring at them waiting to see what Snape would do.

"I've been informed, Mr. Diggory, that you've just been punished for tardiness. Clearly it had little effect."

Cedric started to sweat again, his freshly paddled bottom was tingling and his stomach was in knots. "N-no it was plenty effective." He stammered.

"Ha!" Snap exclaimed sharply. "Well clearly not! Perhaps Minerva was too gentle with you. Drop your books off and go to my desk."

Cedric's head started to spin. _"This can't be happening again…"_ His breath was hitching.

"Did you not here me? I said move." Snape said giving him a dangerous look.

"I-I-I-" Cedric stammered not able to say anything or even move. Could he fight a dragon in front of the whole school? Absolutely. Face the wrath of an angry Snape wielding a paddle? Nope, not thank you, can't be done.

Snap looked him up and down. "Hmmm." He hummed disapprovingly. He grabbed Cedric by the back of his neck and pushed him to the front of the room. Cedric didn't resist, he didn't want to anger the man any further. They got to Snape's desk and he forced the boy to bend over. Cedric had to drop his books in order to stop himself from slamming face first into the desk. Cedric was shaking slightly. Snape was by far the scariest professor at Hogwarts and being man handled by him would make even the bravest student shake.

He was sure every eye in the room was on them, the room was dead quiet. Almost as if the other students were afraid that if they moved at all they'd be next to him up there. He held his position as he heard Snap pull a paddle out of his desk.

" _I can't do this. Not again."_ His heart was hammering.

"Let's see, 6 wasn't enough so let's try 8."

Cedric blanched. He barely handled 6 how could he possible handle 8 more? The air seemed to be buzzing in anticipation.

CRACK "Huuh!" Cedric grunted, gripping the sides of the desk tightly. That swat reignited the fire that had been previously set.

CRACK "Ow…" Snape was hitting much harder than McGonagall did and was not giving him recovery time between each swat.

CRACK A third swat landed directly where the others did. Cedric shuddered, tears already threatening to fall again.

CRACK Cedric gasped loudly, scrunched his eyes shut, and threw his head back. The tears had spilled over. He put his head back down and took a few shaky breathes.

"Am I getting through to you boy?" Snape asked peering down at Cedric who looked tearfully up at his professor.

"Yes sir…" He turned his head back down to the desk and closed his eyes again.

CRACK Cedric let out a quiet sob. That swat had landed right on his sit spot.

CRACK a second sit spot swat. He grunted and his knees buckled slightly, hot tears running down his face.

"Straighten up we're not done." Cedric tried buying as much time as he could by slowly pulling his body up. Snape was not in the mood for slowness and grab Cedric's shirt and roughly pushed him on the desk so that he was laying on it instead of bending over. He kept his hand on Cedric's back to keep him down and brought the paddle down quickly for the last two swats.

Cedric's body lurched forward with each swat and he was trying his best to hide that he was crying. After 14 swats he decided that he would never do anything to get spanked again. He'd take getting hit with a bludger any day over this. He heard a student snicker at seeing him cry but he didn't care. He was in too much pain to worry about being embarrassed.

"There, now go stand in the corner and think of different ways to make sure you get to class on time. I'd suggest looking at a clock." Snape said returning the paddle to his desk.

Cedric sniffled while he carefully picked himself up and gathered his books. He winced as he bent down to pick a book up off the floor. His face was completely red and he felt absolutely defeated. He walked to the back of the class set his books down on a shelf, and stood in the corner as Snape started the lesson. He stood with one arm across his chest and his other hand covering his face. His eyes were closed but the tears were still falling. He was dreading the moment that he'd have to turn around and face the class. No doubt some Slytherins would tease him about this, maybe even a few nasty Ravenclaws. Cho Chang would eventual hear about it too.

" _Maybe she'll dump me for being such a cry baby."_ He thought miserably. Cedric couldn't believe his luck today. He was a Perfect, he hardly ever got in trouble and when he did it was just a scolding. He sniffled again and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

" _Oh god…"_ he thought suddenly realizing his parents would be informed of this. _"They're going to be so disappointed."_ He put his head again the wall, more tears escaping from his closed eyelids. He was scolding himself internally and swore he'd never mess up like this again.

After what felt like forever he was told to go back to his seat. He refused to look at anyone the whole trip back to his desk. He slowly lowered himself into his seat and the pain flared back up at the pressure. He scrunched his eyes but at least the tears had stopped. He could actually feel people staring at him and his face went red again. Thankfully this was his last class of the day and he'd be able to sulk in his room the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Chapter 3 is up! So this will be the intro to A Slytherins Bad day.**

 **It's told through one perspective in this chapter and will be** **through**

 **another perspective when I write ASBD.**

 **(An original character is being introduced in this chapter.** **He's a Slytherin in the same year as Cedric.**

 **Slightly taller** **than him,** **same body build, shaggy black hair, and greenish eyes.**

 **Debating writing stories about him and his days at** **Hogwarts -possibly dating Hermione ooOoo-**

 **so let me know in the reviews if you like** **him/would be interested in reading that!)**

Cedric decided to skip dinner to finally get some privacy. He entered his dorm, dropped his stuff on the floor, and threw himself face first on his bed. He was still hurting pretty bad. He reached back and gingerly tried to rub the sting away. He went over the day's events feeling sorry and mad at himself again. He kept imagining the lecture his parents would give him. They're probably being written to write now and he was guaranteed a howler within the week. He was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't hear Isaac come in.

"You ok?" He asked.

Cedric quickly turned around and retracted his hand from his backside. "Dude you scared me! ...What are you doing here?"

Isaac leaned against Cedric's dresser "Pansy told me what happened. I figured I'd check up on you."

"That's surprisingly nice of her."

Isaac smirked "We're not all Malfoy and his goons you know."

Cedric laughed slightly, his mood improving slightly. Isaac kicked the edge of Cedric's bed gently, "So… you ok?"

Cedric turned back around and laid his head down on his pillow. "I guess…just a rough day."

They talked for a bit and Isaac was finally able to get Cedric's mood back up. The two boys had been friends ever since their first train ride to Hogwarts. They had always looked out for each other and had grown as close as brothers over the years. Isaac was moody but all around nicer than most Slytherins and Cedric often referred to him as a Slytherpuff. It broke their hearts to see the other one hurt. Isaac went into protective "big brother" mode and swore to burn Snape's paddle.

"No don't because then you'll get in trouble and I won't be there to bail you out." Cedric said hitting him with a pillow.

"I'm not making any promises." Cedric shot him a warning look to which Isaac just flashed a smile.

"Isaac please, I'd feel terrible if you got in trouble on my behalf."

Isaac sighed loudly, "Ok ok fine I won't burn his paddle."

Cedric squinted his eyes at him knowing better, "You're not allowed to take revenge in any form."

Isaac threw his hands up dramatically, "You're absolutely no fun."

Cedric's stomach growled and Isaac perked up "You hungry? I'll get us some food."

"Wait I'm fine! Just stay here."

"No." Isaac said already out of the door.

Cedric sighed. That boy was too stubborn for his own good. He returned shortly with a tray of sandwiches and different treats.

"You took a whole tray?" Cedric said propping himself up.

"We're growing boys, we need to eat." Isaac said flashing his movie star grin. Ceric rolled his eyes but returned the smile. He was actually really thankful that Isaac took this much, he was starving. He tried to roll over and sit up but immediately winced and laid back down on his side. The two boys continued to joke around and eat until they started to hear voices of students returning to the common room.

"Hey let's get out of here." Isaac said popping the last bit of his pumpkin pastry into his mouth. Cedric agreed and they walked absentmindedly around Hogwarts and ended up in a bathroom in one of the unused parts of the school.

"How bad is it?" Isaac asked nodding towards Cedric's backside.

Cedric could feel his face heating up, "I don't know, I didn't check after Snape…"

"Welp," Isaac said straightening up and putting his hands on his hips, "let's see."

"What? No way!"

"Cedric." Isaac said in a dangerous tone. "I'm checking to see if my brother is ok. You can cooperate or not but in the end I'm making sure you're not broken."

Isaac held a stubborn stare. Cedric stared back, challenging him. Isaac raised his eyebrow in amusement and took a step forward.

"No! What if someone walks in?"

"I'll lock the door." Isaac wasn't budging.

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Fine." He stiffly turned around so his back was facing the mirror. He fumbled with his buckle, took a deep breath, then dropped his pants and lowered his boxers in the back.

"…holy shit" Isaac said with wide eyes.

"What is it that bad?" Cedric turned to look and couldn't believe what he saw. His butt was still red with some deep coloured bruises. He pulled his pants back up and kept his eyes on the floor. Why couldn't he have just paid attention to the time?

"Hey... uhm…it's going to be ok. You'll be sore for a few days but in a week you'll be as good as new." Isaac tried offering words of encouragement. Cedric looked up and gave a weak smile of appreciation. But that smile was cut short by a sudden meow. Mrs. Norris.

The door handle jiggled, "I knew it! Whoever's in there is in big trouble!"

Filches muffled voice came through the door. Both boys started looking around the room for another exit. Isaac noticed how panicked Cedric looked at the thought of being in trouble yet again today. His eyes scanned the room and he noticed a lose panel on the ceiling. 'I could easily lift him up in there.' He thought.

"Don't you have a key?"

Cedric's face paled at Snape's voice.

"Stop panicking." Isaac said in a hushed whisper. "I'm going to lift you up. Open that," He pointed at the panel "and crawl in."

"What about you?" Cedric whispered back, looking at Isaac and then the door.

"I'll be fine, you've been in enough trouble today."

Cedric's cheeks flushed red.

"Just stay quiet and stay in there until we leave then run back to your dorm."

"But it's not fair to just leave you here!"

"It was my idea to come here. Now I won't tell you again." Isaac said picking Cedric up before he could retaliate. Cedric clumsily lifted the panel and crawled in, looking sadly back down at his friend.

Isaac narrowed his eyes, "I'm fine. Close it." Cedric gave a worried look but did as he said.

"We can hear you moving in there. We'll wait here all night." Filch said. Isaac took a deep breath and pulled a box of cigarettes out of his pocket, pulled one out, and lit it with his wand. 'Here we go.' He thought shaking his head. He held the cigarette with the side of his mouth as he opened the door. "Do you mind?"

Snape looked surprised then angry to see that it was one of his Slytherins breaking the rules.

"You're not allowed to be in here." Filch said with an evil smile.

"Where else would I smoke then? Hmm?" Isaac said taking a drag for dramatic effect.

Snape plucked the cigarette from Isaac's mouth, "Have you lost your mind? No students are permitted to smoke on school grounds."

"Albus will cane you good for this boy." Filch said.

'For god's sake, he looks excited about that.' Isaac gave Filch a dirty look, "Dumbledore won't touch me you freak."

"He's right about that." Snape said grabbing Isaacs arm. "He's in my house so I'll be doing it." Snape jerked him away from the bathroom down the hall. Filch looked around the bathroom to check for more students before finally leaving.

Cedric, who felt like he was holding his breath that whole time, managed to get back down to the ground and when he was sure the coast was clear he ran straight back to his dorm. His thoughts worrying about Isaac.

"This is the kind of behavior I expect from those Weasley twins. Slytherins should know better than to get caught." Snape said pushing Isaac into his classroom causing Isaac to stumble in. While Snape was closing the door, Isaac noticed that they weren't alone. Draco, looking rather bored, was leaning on Snape's desk. He stood up quickly before Snape could notice. The two boys briefly made eye contact before Snape shoved Isaac forward again.

"Both of you bend over my desk on opposite sides."

"You're not actually going to punish us, are you?" Draco asked in his typical entitled voice. Isaac just rolled his eyes and bent over the desk, ready to get it over with.

"Yes, Draco I am. I don't need you two running around at night losing more points for Slytherin than you already do."

Draco began to retaliate but Snape grabbed him and bent him over the other side of the desk.

"My father-"

"Draco no one gives a damn about your father."

Isaac gave a quick laugh at that comment and immediately regretted it.

"Ah thank you for volunteering to go first." Snape said retrieving a cane from his cupboard.

Snape positioned himself behind Isaac who quickly made eye contact with the terrified looking 3rd year. He felt the cane tap against his ass and he closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. The cane left briefly, there was a sharp whoosh, then he felt a line of fire. His body jerked forward and his eyes flew open but he stayed quiet. This prompted Snape to strike harder the second time. This stripe landed just below the first. Isaac twitched again and took another deep breath through his nose but again made no noise. The cane made contact for a third time causing Isaac to bite his lip and bang his fist down on the table. The cane came crashing down a fourth time, this time on his sit spot. Isaac squeezed his eyes shut and finally made a small grunt of pain.

He had been trying to remain quite so he didn't worry Draco more than he already was. He opened his eyes to look at the younger Slytherin. Isaac's green eyes were shining, brimmed with tears, red around them. He made eye contact with Draco as the 5th can stroke was delivered onto his sit spot again. He flinched hard causing a single tear to finally roll down his cheek. Snape tapped him with the cane a few times before delivering the last blow at the top of his thighs, this one harder than the others have been. Isaac couldn't hold back the gasp of pain but quickly shut his mouth and looked up at the ceiling.

"Stay in position." Snape told Isaac as he made his way around the table to Draco. Isaac's ass was throbbing. He looked down at his clasped hands as a few more tears rolled out.

Snape had barley even placed the cane on Draco's backside before the blonde started protesting.

"Can't you just have me scrub the bloody cauldrons or something? Is this really necessary? It's stupid Potter's fault and his-"

"DRACO! Enough! If you speak again I'll add more."

Draco looked offended but kept his mouth shut. Snape wasted no time in flicking the cane done on Draco's round bottom.

"Oh!" Draco immediately stood up and covered his butt. Snape let out an annoyed sigh and pushed the boy back down the table canning him two more times before Draco stood back up his eyes filled with tears. "Ow ow ow!"

Snape grabbed him roughly by the back of the next and forced him back on the table yet again. He leaned down so that his face was dangerously close to Draco's ear.

"If you stand up again so help me I will spank you every night this week. Is that what you want?"

"No!" he squeaked out. Snape stood back up and put the can in position. Isaac looked up from his hands to see the smaller boy shaking.

The cane cracked down a fourth time. "OH!" He began crying and unlike Isaac he didn't bother hiding it. For a reason Isaac couldn't explain he reached out and supportively took the annoying brats' hands. Draco quickly looked at Isaac who nodded his head in encouragement.

Another cane stroke. Draco closed his eyes and laid his head down on the desk. He started crying, not caring how he looked in front of his peer.

'Come on kid.' Isaac thought. He squeezed Draco's hands trying to comfort him a little.

A sixth stroke was delivered. Draco twitched and continued to cry and after letting out a moan of pain. Snape thought for a second and delivered a 7th stroke for how much Draco had annoyed him.

"Now both of you go straight to your dorms. If I hear that you're in trouble again I will give you double of what you just received."

Isaac stiffly stood up, feeling every stripe that lined his backside. Draco stood up quickly and wiped away his tears with the palms of his hands. He looked at Isaac then quickly looked away, suddenly getting his humility back. Isaac rolled his eyes and rushed out of the room. He was halfway down the hall when he heard footsteps running up to him.

"Hey!"

Isaac turned around and raised his eyebrow in response.

Draco stood before him but wouldn't make eye contact. "Look… uhm… I just -sigh- ijustwantedtosaythankyou."

"Huh?" Isaac stepped closer to the shorter Slytherin to hear him better. He was standing at about half a foot taller than the small blond and was looking straight down at him causing Draco to take an involuntary step back.

Draco's cheeks turned slightly pink. "I said I wanted to thank you…But I don't need your pity."

"It wasn't pity. It's called comfort but fine." Isaac turned around and continued down the hall.

"Wait!" Draco said but when Isaac didn't stop he hurried to match his pace. "I didn't mean- ugh I just wanted to say that you could have laughed at me and its…cool that you didn't."

"I wouldn't laugh at something like that. …Well maybe if it was a Gryffindor."

That made Draco chuckle a bit but he still had an uneasy look.

"Hey." Isaac said putting his hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco looked up at him. "I'm not going to tell anyone by the way."

Draco visibly relaxed and looked back down the hall while Isaac took his hand back. And with that the two boys continued to their dorms in silence.


End file.
